This new Chrysanthemum variety was discovered by me on Oct. 1, 1987, as a sport of the variety `Moneymaker` (patent applied for) being grown in my nursery at Carpinteria, Calif. The new flower with its bright light yellow coloration and the relatively dense imbrication of its relatively broad petals was noticed immediately as I inspected the field of `Moneymaker` being grown to provide stem cuttings for commercial propagation at the nursery of Westland Floral in Carpinteria. Continued propagation of my new discovery provided a fair showing that the novel characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant is being carried on at the Westland Floral Nursery by means of stem cuttings.